


To Riverdale And Back Again

by novelistjugheadjones



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/M, Riverdale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novelistjugheadjones/pseuds/novelistjugheadjones
Summary: It’s been six years and now it’s time for the Class of 2021 to reunite at the Highschool Reunion. During this week, things get a lot more heated and complicated than it would be for any other group of people.





	To Riverdale And Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I had another idea.  
> As always feedback is greatly appreciated and I hope y’all enjoy!

You held the bright invitation in your hands and with a sigh, threw it onto the nearby coffee table. You could only stare at something for so long before finally realizing nothing was going to change.   
Riverdale High was having a reunion six years after you had left it’s steps for good.   
You wanted to go, but was wondering if it was the best idea with all of the articles you had to work on. But on the other hand you did need a break. You worked hard, you deserved it.   
You picked the invitation up once again and studied it.   
With one last defeated eyeroll you picked your cellphone up and dialed the newspapers number, “Hey, Shelly? Can you move all of my articles to Nancy? I’m going to be gone for a week.”   
After you got off the phone with your work, you called the phone number on the invitation. 

Veronica held the invitation in her hand. Riverdale was almost all the way across the country from her home in California but it wouldn’t hurt to get a plane out there for the week, she thought.   
Her mind wandered to her first day in Riverdale when she had met Archie Andrews and Betty Cooper.   
To her last day there when she got the job offer as a clothing designer and she couldn’t exactly turn it down. She remembered the look on everyone’s faces as she told them about the job offer. Especially Archie’s.   
That was the last day she would see her boyfriend, the love of her life. Or so it would seem at the time.   
She broke up with him that day, deciding it would be best.   
She couldn’t help but wondered who would be there…would the whole group be there? Betty? Jughead, You? What if Archie would be there?   
She picked up her cell and dialed the school number. “Mr. Weatherbee? Yes, it’s Veronica. Veronica Lodge.” 

Betty got an email before she even got the paper invitation. Her eyes scanned the invitation and she quickly exited out of the mail, leaning back in her chair. She wondered if she could get out of this school to go to the other one on such a short notice.   
The kids were having a test tomorrow, supposedly. Would she be able to get a sub by tomorrow?   
Maggie could probably do it with such short notice. She dialed her number first, explaining her situation.   
Once she got a sub for her students, she called the school.   
“Riverdale High, here I come.” She sighed aloud into the empty school room of Seattle’s top notch elementary school. 

“Hey, Arch! You got a letter or something.” Archie’s friend, Austin, yelled out from behind the stage.   
“Okay, give it to me. Just hurry up. I’m on in five.” He slung his guitar over his shoulder as Austin gave him the envelope, and opened it slowly to reveal an invitation with bright colors and letters covering the front of it.   
He scoffed at it in fondness, “Riverdale High.” He handed it back to Austin. “Put it in my dressing room. I’ll check it out more after the show.”   
“Archie Andrews!” A host introduced him to the crowd as he entered the stage. 

“Yo, Jug! It’s your turn to get the mail.” FP yelled from the top of the Whyte Wyrm’s stairs.   
Jughead rolled his eyes but decided against fighting his dad. Last time he did that, it turned into an actual fight. Even if he did win.   
Jughead tightened his leather jacket around himself before making his journey to the mailbox. There was s single, large envelope awaiting him and he didn’t waste anytime opening it up and reading it’s contents.   
His smile faded when he saw that the highschool was having a reunion and he was invited.   
Why the hell would they invite someone like him? This was probably some sick joke to get back at him for whatever he had done now to someone. Just as he was about to rip the paper into half, another Serpent, Cal, called out to him from the front door.   
“Someone calling themselves Weatherbee wants to talk to you.”   
Okay, so maybe this wasn’t a joke. He refrained from ripping the paper and instead stuffed it into the pocket of his jacket, walking towards the front door.


End file.
